Un día en el Parque
by Kelevra2.0
Summary: Como todo en la vida solo hace falta un lugar, un momento, una hora exacta, un minúsculo movimiento y una persona adecuada para sentir eso que mucha gente llama "amor"
1. El amor

¡Hola a todos!

Esta historia no tiene nada en especial, solo que me senté a escribir, tenía la idea y comencé a desarrollarla, espero sea del agrado de todos.

¡Saludos!

* * *

Capítulo 1. El Amor.

Estimado lector, tal vez puedas confundir esta historia como con muchas otras que has leído, pero aunque así parezca puedo decirte que lo que aquí te relato fue algo que en realidad pasó y que el día de hoy me doy la libertad de escribir.

No fue hace mucho tiempo que yo me encontraba sin nada que hacer, relajado y sin preocupación alguna, pero como todo en la vida, solo hace falta un lugar, un momento, una hora exacta, un minúsculo movimiento y una persona adecuada para sentir eso que mucha gente llama "amor"; cosa que a mí me causaba mucha gracia ya que hasta esos momentos solo lo consideraba como una buena forma de ganar dinero a los comerciantes en fechas populacheras como el día de la amor y la amistad o la navidad; sobre todo para esos jóvenes idiotas que se hacen llamar "enamorados" y sin mencionar de aquellos desdichados seres que por parejas tuvieran a una persona que haya nacido en fechas mencionadas, ya que su gasto era doble.

Aunque no hay que confundir con fechas del día de la madre o cumpleaños, ya que incluso yo tengo madre y a pesar de que no escatimo en gastos para hacerle saber que la amo, ella solamente me pide que sea feliz y que encuentre el amor…

Y de nuevo esa palabra ¿No es suficiente ser feliz siendo lo que soy y dedicándome a lo que me gusta?

"No conocerás la verdadera felicidad sin antes conocer a alguien que se preocupe por ti más que por el amor de una madre a su hijo"

Siempre recibía esa respuesta, y podremos llamara a eso el incidente inicial, ya que cada vez que visitaba a mi madre me salía con esa mis frase, tanto que al entrar a casa y saludarla, la pregunta obligada es "¿Ya hay alguien en tu corazón?" Y por más que yo diera largas al asunto sin responder, cambiando el tema, desvariando, contestando de manera sarcástica o bien, diciéndole lo que ella quería escuchar la frase "No conocerás la verdadera felicidad sin antes conocer a alguien que se preocupe por ti más que por el amor de una madre a su hijo".

Sin duda al principio esas palabras taladraban mi buen humor haciéndome enojar, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo simplemente las asimilaba y desechaba en algún cesto de basura mental donde colocaba las cosas que no tenían sentido para mí.

Y aunque mi madre es una mujer que se ve relativamente joven para su edad, bien sabía yo que pocas veces eran las que se equivocaba, aunque siendo francos nunca la había visto equivocarse, pero por más razón que tuviera nunca lo pregonaba ni me lo echaba en cara, al contrario, cuando yo caía en cuenta de mi error, ella solamente me sonreía y me consolaba con un dulce beso en la frente.

No sé si ella sea la mejor madre del mundo, pero sin duda es la mejor madre que yo pude tener.

Ante tales cosas en verdad temía que sus palabras tuvieran la razón y a pesar de que amo a mi madre y que ella es todo para mí, espero poder tener la dicha de ver que se equivoque y que yo por una sola vez tenga la razón.

Pero odio admitirlo, ella volvió a acertar en sus palabras…

Continuará...


	2. El lugar

¡Hola a todos!

Como pueden ver, esta historia es bastante sencilla y por lo mismo va a se publicada un poco más a prisa a diferencia de la de "Parte de mi Vida".

Espero que este segundo capitulo sea de su agrado.

Capitulo dedicado a: GabyCo, DeisySaotome::O, Ranma84, erika24, Luna Akane y kioh por sus comentarios, poner la historia en sus favoritos y seguir la misma: así como un abrazo a quienes han dedicado un poco de su tiempo en leerla.

* * *

Capítulo 2. El Lugar.

La monotonía del trabajo había terminado, pero el sol aún estaba en lo alto del cielo, por lo que me tomé la libertad de ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco a un parque que se encuentra a medio camino de regreso a casa.

Y ahí estaba yo, mirando cómo la tarde se alzaba por sobre todas las cabezas de Nerima, pero sobre todo solo lo notaba a él, un joven de negros cabellos y trenzados, despreocupado, cabizbajo, vacío.

Pude ver el reflejo de sus ojos en las aguas del lago que este bello parque tenía; mucha gente podría ver las nubes ya que el día era claro y las mismas eran blancas como el algodón, aunque solamente un par niños se divertían tratando de encontrar figuras en ellas; a mis tímpanos llegaban los sonidos de sus suaves voces, "Esa parece una estrella" "No más parece un cometa por su forma alargada".

Volteé a mirarlos y vi cómo se debatían con sus respectivas imaginaciones y más por curiosidad quise ver cuál de los dos infantes tenía la razón, pero como deduje desde un principio esa nube de la que tanto hablaban solo tenía una forma, de nube.

Obviamente no quise echarles a perder el juego, pero si no lo iba a hacer yo, seguramente alguien más si, o más bien, algo más…

Las aguas cristalinas rompieron su pacifica forma cuando un tercer pequeño salió de la parte trasera de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos lanzando una roca lo suficientemente grande y pesada como para que el niño la pudiera cargar y arrojar, pero que al mismo tiempo tuviera el impacto tan perfecto que salpicara a los que veían a las nubes; la broma salió perfecta, pero por delatarse como culpable fue perseguido hasta donde mi visa los pudo seguir.

Que dicha ser niño, solo ver las nubes o jugar con rocas y agua es divertido.

Pero mi mente volvió a concentrarse en ese joven enigmático, ahora ya no estaba cabizbajo, sino que observaba a las parejas que en pequeños botes disfrutaban de la quietud de las aguas donde se encontraban flotando, las miraba tan atento como si su vida dependiera de ello y así los segundos se fueron convirtiendo en minutos, pero su tez pálida y semblante taciturno no cambiaba en absoluto, solamente su mirada se postraba fijamente en una pareja en especial; ella con cabellos largos y marrones vestida con una blusa amarilla que más que blusa parecía solo un corsé dejando al aire parte de sus bien torneados pechos y sus bastante fortalecidos hombros, sin lugar a dudas esa joven se ejercitaba mucho pero no por eso dejaba de ser femenina debido al gran moño blanco que se postraba sobre su larga melena, aunque los pantalones azules más parecían varoniles que otra cosa.

A lo lejos y a pesar del rojo que comenzaba a aparecer de la tarde pude notar que ella estaba sonrojada por algo, ¿Por qué motivo lo estaba? No lo sé, solo puedo observar que su rostro comenzaba a estar como el rojo del cielo de la tarde.

Sin embargo al posar mis ojos sobre su acompañante me di cuenta que su rostro estaba aún más rojo; tal vez, no lo sé y hablo por hablar, él reunió el valor de declarársele a la chica.

Varios de mis ex compañeros de la preparatoria me han comentado que es muy difícil declarar el amor a la chica que les gusta aunque ellas mismas lo esperan ansiosas; pocas veces he sabido que las chicas lo hagan sin embargo el sentimiento que expresan es siempre el mismo; "te quiero", "me gustas" o el más común "te…te… ¡te quiero!"; es curioso como ese tartamudeo se apodera de más del 90% de la gente que se declara, _"No conocerás la verdadera felicidad sin antes conocer a alguien que se preocupe por ti más que por el amor de una madre a su hijo";_ sigo sin entenderlo.

Nunca me he pensado declarándome, ni siquiera por algún tipo de apuesta, tal vez no crea en el amor pero tampoco por eso usaría esa palabra para burlarme de alguna joven.

Cuando los jóvenes bajaron del bote al otro lado del lago el joven taciturno sonrió, como si los conociera ya que levantó las manos en forma de saludo – o despedida porque los jóvenes enamorados se iban – pero al desaparecer los chicos entre la oscuridad de los árboles el volvió a su impavidez.

Cabe mencionar que la noche ya había caído y las luminarias del lugar se han encendido, pensé en retirarme del lugar y dejar de observar lo que hay a mí alrededor, pero un suave aroma a vainilla me inundó los orificios nasales.

Continuará…


	3. El Momento

¡Hola a todos!

Se que esta historia ha causado mucha confusion, solo espero que los mantenga atentos aun más con esta entrega, esta historia no será muy larga, pensaba terminarla para antes del 2 de Noviembre, pero no me será posible por falta de tiempo, sin embargo mañana compensaré con un el inicio del Arco 5 de "Parte de mi Vida"

Capitulo dedicado a: **GabyCo** , **DeisySaotome** , **Ranma84** , **erika24** , **Luna Akane** , **kioh** , **SARITANIMELOVE** , **Aimi Tendo** , **Guest** , " **MR752** " (como si no lo supiera), **Llek BM** , , **Majomich** Y **Steven002 D** por sus comentarios, poner la historia en sus favoritos y seguir la misma: así como un abrazo a quienes han dedicado un poco de su tiempo en leerla.

 **P.S.** Se que los capítulos son bastante cortos, pero es que si los hiciera más largos la historia terminaría de manera abrupta, así mismo nuevas ideas me llegan para su desarrollo, por eso les pido perdon.

Saludos

* * *

Capítulo 3: El momento.

Estimado lector, si has llegado hasta aquí – aunque no estoy tan avanzado en la escritura – no tengo nada más que agradecerte, la verdad sé que no soy el mejor narrador pero intento hacer un esfuerzo para hacerte sentir lo que pude vivir en esos momentos a los que mi memoria nos ha llevado, tal vez no sea algún lugar agradable, al menos no lo es tanto para mí si soy sincero; pero si para ti, estimado lector, te es agradable; pienso que la siguiente parte de mi relato lo será aún más.

No quisiera me trataran como un acosador, por lo que cuando vi lo que vi, decidí irme del parque, caminé por el mismo sendero porque el vi desaparecer a la pareja que estaba en el bote; no sin antes mirarla, en el mismo lugar donde el enigmático joven de trenza estaba descansando, pero que antes de la llegada de aquella chica se estaba retirando.

Es curioso, dado los tiempos en los que hoy vivimos estoy casi seguro de que todos los hombres pensamos de una misma manera, y eso no es más que admirarla sin acercarse a la chica para evitar nos trataran de acosadores, varios jóvenes que cruzaban por el parque la miraban, pero ninguno se acercaba a ella, solo la miraban y salían del lugar.

Sin embargo tras de un frondoso árbol, el joven de trenza la miraba, la admiraba, la observaba.

Podrían decir que es un pervertido por acosarla así a la distancia, pero si se lograba poner suma atención, la mirada de la joven que descansaba en la banca estaba cristalina, las lágrimas podían mirarse como pequeños diamantes resbalando sobre sus mejillas blancas; diamantes blancos iluminados bajo la luz de la luna y ahora que lo pienso eso solamente yo lo pude notar porque estaba de frente a ella, claro que el lago estaba entre nosotros, pero de frente al final.

Desvié mi mirada porque simplemente decidí que no era de mi incumbencia, pero la verdad esta imagen de su piel blanca, cabellos negro azulados y sus lágrimas no me dejaban en paz.

No lo dudé, maldito amor que has hecho nuevamente desdichaba a una bella dama.

Estoy seguro que tal vez piensan ahora que no creo en el amor y hablo de la belleza de la joven, pues debo decir que una cosa es el amor y otra muy diferente la belleza; así que no me juzguen por eso.

Siguiendo con mi relato, el joven de la trenza parecía estar indeciso,debatía si debía darse media vuelta y partir, o acercarse a ella y decirle algo; pude notar en medio de la oscuridad como se alborotaba sus cabellos negros como si no supiera que hacer; no deseo que piensen que soy de gustos extraños, simplemente me gusta observar a la gente, y si quería averiguar si las palabras de mi madre eran ciertas, que mejor que analizarlo a él.

El reflejo del hombre se movió se movió a través de la luna que se tatuaba en la superficie del agua, así que avance para poder observar la interacción que harían.

No había duda, el enigmático joven se había quedado prendado de la belleza de la chica; pocas personas pueden verse aun hermosas con el rostro triste, y es el claro ejemplo de la joven.

Ahora sí parezco acosador, mirando a través de las sombras lo que en el parque está sucediendo, pero no quisiera tener problemas si me ve, así que decidí sentarme en donde me había sentado durante el día.

Un pañuelo se vislumbraba al lado de la joven que ahora que la miro bien, tiene las mejillas rosadas por el pañuelo mismo que está perfectamente ubicado a su costado y que está a la distancia exacta para que estire el brazo y lo sostenga para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Algo musitó cuando se limpió con él pero no pude escuchar que fue, aunque pudo ser un tenue "gracias"; sentí como el joven de la trenza se sonrojo y solo se tumbó en el pasto, mirando al firmamento que increíblemente estaba completamente estrellado.

-No llores más, sea lo que sea el dolor pasara y no será al final más que un recuerdo.

La voz del joven resonó en mis tímpanos y por obvias razones en los de la joven peli azul tambien, con el rabillo del ojo pude ver como ella sonreía y dejaba el pañuelo perfectamente doblado en la orilla de la banca para después levantarse y salir de ahí.

Continuará…


End file.
